het fotuin
by sometwo
Summary: er word een on verklaar bare moord gepleegt het CSI team kan er geen raad mee
1. proloog 1

Proloog1

In het jaar 1564 waren er 10 broers die een ongelofelijk fortuin erfden. Maar ze waren alle 10 gelukkig en wilden het fortuin niet hebben dus besloten ze de verdeling uit te stellen. Ze zouden pas over 444 jaar gaan verdelen. alle 10 de broers kregen een medaillon met een tijd slot wat ontgrendeld in het jaar 2008 dan komt er een briefje uit waar in alles uitgelegd word. De medaillons werden steeds aan de oudste zoon of dochter door gegeven. Ze verborgen het fortuin in een onbelangrijk kerkje in Europa. In een grote kluis met een slot dat alleen open gaat als de 10 medaillons op de juiste plek op de kluis worden geklikt.

Het enige bewijs dat dit verhaal bevestigd is een voorspelling in een oud boek uit het jaar 1570 waar in staat dat in het jaar 2008 een ongelofelijk fortuin geopenbaard word voor af gaand aan een oorlog om het fortuin.

Het ging honderd jaar goed maar toen verdween een drager van een medaillon in een oude Egyptische graf tombe en het medaillon licht nu in het Egyptisch museum in Londen.

Een ander medaillon is gezonken met de titanic.

Weer een ander is omgesmolten tot een trouw ring.

En in 2000 is een van de medaillon dragers in een gangster bende beland.

4 zijn er netjes 444 jaar door gegeven.

Wat er met de andere 2 gebeurd is is onbekend.


	2. proloog 2

Proloog2 23 3 2008

Wat haar die dag was over komen had ze nog nooit meegemaakt. Het medaillon wat ze van haar vader had gekregen had die ochtend een klikkend geluid gemaakt. Toen viel er een papiertje uit waar in een rare taal iets op stond ze wist niet wat dus zou ze morgen bij een vriend langs gaan en vragen wat er op stond

Ze liep naar het treinstation ze ging door een fiets tunnel heen. Ze keek om, ze had iets gehoord mm ze wou weer veder lopen maar toen...

Een zwiep, een slag, een ijselijke gil en...

Stilte, doodse stilte.


	3. hooft stuk 1,1

Hooft stuk 1 24 3 2008

Nick en Sara kwamen aan bij plaats delict. Ze zagen een vrouw van ongeveer 35 jaar oud met een bijl door haar buik. Er lag een plas bloed om heen.

"hoe lang is ze al dood" vroeg Sara

"ongeveer 12 uur" zei een standaard lijkschouwer.

"Waar is ze aan gestorven" vroeg Nick.

"Ik denk niet dat ze aan kanker is gestorven" zij Sara "eerlijk gezegd denk ik dat ze door die bijl gestorven is".

"op de bijl zitten geen vinger afdrukken" zij Nick "en nergens een haar te vinden hele maal niks".

"en ook geen schoen afdrukken" zij Sara.

"Helemaal niks" zij Nick.

Een uur later hadden ze een vinger afdruk op de bijl gevonden. Maar toen ze terug waren in het lap bleek de vinger af druk van het slacht over te zijn.

"dat betekend dat ze nog leefde na dat de bijl in haar buik kwam" zij de lijk schouwer.

"Ze is gewurgd" zij doc na dat hij naar de nek had gekeken. "door een soort van ketting"

"Een gouden ketting aan de gouden schilfertjes te zien" zij Nick.

"en aan die lichte ring om haar nek te zien had ze die ketting altijd om" zij Sara "dus dit is gewoon een simpele overval".

"nee, dat denk ik niet" zij Nick peinzend "want wie neemt er nauw een bijl mee tijdens het wandelen".

"ik niet" zij Sara "maar misschien hij wel".

"ja, dat zou kunnen" zij Nick.

"ja, ga nu mijn lap maar weer uit ik heb nog werk te doen" zij doc.

Na alles aan grissom verteld te hebben gingen ze op zoeken wie het was, wat voor werk ze had, wie ze kende enz.

Het bleek een dood met nadruk op dood normale vrouw te zijn. Met een goede baan. Ze was vrijgezel.

"tot nu toe niks verdachts" zei Nick

"zullen we naar haar huis gaan en onderzoek doen" vroeg Sara

"ik vraag grissom eerst even of hij Warrick en Catherine op dracht wil geven om die kennissen te vragen naar vijanden en die ketting" zij Nick.

"okay"


	4. hooft stuk 1,2

nick en sara kwamen bij het huis van het slachtover. ze gingen naar binen ze begonen met zoeken.

"netjes huis" zij sara

"alles geordend" zij nick "'t lijkt grissom wel"

na een uur zoeken.

"moet je dit zien" zij sara

"wat" zij nick "O het is maar een papiertje"

"maar een papiertje van honderden jaaren oud" zij sara "wat zouw er op staan"

"waarschijnlijk niks belangrijks" zij nick

"het is een rare taal het lijkt wel duits" zij sara "ik neem hem mee en ga kijken wat er op staat"

veder vonden ze niks interesants.

trug in het lap ging sara direct uit zoeken wat er op dat papiertje stond.

"het is waarschijnlijk nederlands" zij sara.

"erg boeiend" zij nick

"er staat volgens mij" zij sara

zoek negen anderen met het zelfde medallon.  
werk samen of maak elkaar af zoek ze.  
de tien medallons zorgen dat een kluis opent.  
in de kluis zit een on mensenlijk fortuin.  
de kluis bevind zig in een kerk in nederland.

onder tusen waren warrick en catherine bezig met het ondervragen van bekenden van het slachtover.  
ze haden een broer van het slachtover ondervraagt maar die had al 8 jaar geen kontakt meer met haar.  
de laatste keer dat hij haar zog was tijdens de begravenis van hun vader.

ze waren onderweg naar de zus van haar.

"aan haar broer hebben we niks" zij chatarin ''hopen dat haar zus wat oplevert''

ze belde aan. er werd open gedaan

''halo'' zij een jonge vrauw

''halo wij zijn van de afdeling CSI'' zij catharin ''mogen wij uw naam weten''

''emma" zij emma ''kom binen''

ze gingen naar binnen en zagen een goed opgeruimt huis.

''mooi huis''

''dak u''

''erinnerd u uw zus'' vroeg catharin

''ja hoe zo is er iets met haar gebeurt''

''helaas wel'' zij catharin ''ze is vermoord''

emma begon te huilen.  
catharin troosde haar.  
warrick zat er een beetje ongemakkelijk bij.


	5. hooft stuk 1,3

''door wie'' zij emma

''dat zijn we nu aan het uit zoeken'' zij catharin

''daniel'' zij emma

''wie'' vroeg carharin

''daniel, mijn broer'' antwoorde emma.

''waarom dan'' vroeg warrick

''hij was zo jaloers op haar'' zij emma ''van wege dat medalion dat ze van onze vader had gekregen,  
hij had een gok verslaving dus hij zit behoorlijk krap in het geld.''

''dan gaan we nog even langs bij daniel'' zij warrick

catharin knikte bevestigend.

maar toen ze bij het huis van daniel aan kwamen was het leeg.

ze klopte op het raampje van de deur maar geen reaktie.

''morgen trug komen'' zij catharine

''of deur in rammen'' zij warrick

''dat is tog tegen de regels'' zij catherine

''hé de deur is open'' zij warrick

''wow moet je die plas bloed zien''

''dat overleeft niemand'' zij catherine ''maar waar is het ligaam''

''er zijn geen sporen achter gebleven, aleen een plas bloed''

ze zochten naar andere spooren niks of... aleen een mes vol met bloed én vinger afdruken.

''kijk een verf schuder ik wist niet dat hij iets mer verf had'' zij warrick

''en twintig paar schoenen'' zij catherin ''wat zal hij daar mee doen''

''hij zat toch in geld problemen'' zij warrick ''wat moet hij dan met twintig paar schoenen''

''hé moed je dit zien'' zij catherin

''wat''

''wow''

''dat is wel tien kilo''

''wat moed hij met zo veel chips'' vroeg warrick

''pokeren'' zij catherin ''duhú''

''kijk de diep vries is helemaal leeg'' zij warrick ''en alle kasten als of hij geplant heeft dat hij nu dood zou gaan''

''hij zat toch in geld problemen'' zij catherine ''hij kan toch ook alleen iets kopen waneer hij iets nodig heeft''


	6. hooft stuk 1,4

"is dit een grap''

''het is toch duidelijk meer dan honderd jaren oud'' zij sara

''maar als dit echt is zal het toch ergens in de geschiedenis boeken voor komen'' zij nick

''de medalionen gingen pas kort geleden open'' zij sara ''ten minste dat denk ik''

''ik denk dat we het aan grissom moeten laten zien" zij nick

even later

''biezonder'' zij grisom ''zeer biezonder''

''ik denk dat daar wel waarhijd in zit maar ik denk dat het hier niet om goud,  
gaad meer om kenis of om bepaalde kruidenen'' zij grissom.

''ik denk dat we even kontact op moeten nemen met het landelijk team'' zij grissom ''met spoet,  
als deze invoormatie in de verkeerde handen vald kan dat rampzaliche gevolgen heben in het ergste geval kan er zelfs oorlog ontstaan,  
dan zulen ze nederland moeten in lichten voor er iemand met een medalion al onderweg is naar dederland,  
tjek alle vluchten van amerika naar nederland van af eer gister tot volgende week''

''ik wist niet dat dit zo ernstig was'' zij nick

ze deden wat hun gevraagt werd en kwamen met 4000 mensen en 30 vluchten.

'' als we die alle maal willen ondervragen zijn we volgend jaar nog niet klaar'' zij sara

''volgens mij moeten we alle personen vilteren'' zij nick ''iedereen die op door rijs is vald dierekt af,  
iedereen die minder dan twee dagen blijft valt ook af en dan alle vluchten van uit nevada, calevornia, arisona, utah, idaho en oregon''

na tien minuten

''kijk er blijven nog maar twintig mensen over'' zij sara

''twintig hoog bejaarde 'vrouwtjes'' zij nick

''hij/zij kan ook via andere staaten zijn gegaan'' zij sara

''hier schieten we niet echt mee op dus'' zij sara


	7. hooft stuk 1,5

''we hebben een moord'' zij catherin tegen een onbelangrijke vrouw in de meld kamer

''ik geef het door'' zij de onbelangrijke vrouw in de meld kamer

''ik heb het gemeld'' zij catherine

''we hoeven veder niet naar andere sporen te zoeken'' zij warrick ''dat heben we al gedaan''

''maar we weten toch noch niet echt zeker of hij wel dood is'' zij catherine

''zo veel bloed verlies dat overleeft niemand'' zij warrick

''ja, oké'' zij catherine ''maar we weten niet wie er dood is,  
we hebben een vermoeden, een heel sterk vermoeden, maar we weten het nog niet zeker''.

''zulen we maar terrug gaan'' zij warrick

''ja''

tien minuten later

''moet je dit zien catherine'' zij sara

''wow, wat staat er op'' vroeg catherine

''zoek negen anderen met het zelfde medallon.  
werk samen of maak elkaar af zoek ze.  
de tien medallons zorgen dat een kluis opent.  
in de kluis zit een on mensenlijk fortuin.  
de kluis bevind zig in een kerk in nederland.'' zij sara plechtig

''is dat een grap'' zij warrick

''grissom neemt het serieus'' zij nick ''heel sirieus''

''hoe zo''

''volgens mij word nederland af gesloten, en kan er niemand meer in of uit'' zij nick

''o''

''dat klinkt behoorlijk heftig'' zij warrick

''is het ook''

''hebben julie nog iets interesants me gemaakt'' vroeg sara

''vergeleken met julie niks'' zij warrick maar hij vertelde wat er gebeurt was.

''zullen we die vinger afdruken na treken en het bloed identiviseren'' zij catherine

wat later

''de vinger afdruken zijn van een daniel el píco'' zij greg ''ik kan er alleen niet achter komen van wie die plas bloed is,  
wat ik wel weet is dat het bloed AB+ is en maar 3% van de wereld bevolking heeft die bloed groep,  
dus als hij/zij ooit in het ziekenhuis is geweest dan komen wij daar snel achter''

''bedankt'' zij catherine ''hij is dus de moordenaar maar wie kan het slachtover zijn''

''ik weet van wie het bloed is'' zij nick ''van daniel el píco''

''hoe weet jij dat'' vroeg catherine

''ik had niks te doen, dus toen dacht ik ik ga opzoeken van wie dat bloed is'' zij nick

''dus heeft hij zig self dood gestoken?'' zij catherine ''maar wie heeft hem dan weg gesleept?''


	8. hooft stuk 1 extra

het nieuws die avond;  
heel nederland is af gesloten niemand kan er meer in of uit. de reden hier voor is on bekent.  
er zijn geruchten dat er een kern centrale ontploft is en er nucleare straling vrij is gekomen.  
deze geruchten kunen niet bevesticht worden omdat al het kontakt verbroken is.  
de grens word ook streng bewaakt het nederlandse, duitse, belgische en vranse leger is in gezet.  
in brusel is een nood vergadering waar alleen de europese wereld lijders bij mogen zijn.  
ale vliegtuigen die op dat moment uit nederland vertroken moesten weer landen op schiphol.  
ale vliegtuigen die op dat moment op schiphol wilde landen moesten op de belgiesche lucht haven landen.  
hier spreekt onze verslag gever die in belgie aan de grens van nederland staat:''je hoort helemaal niks  
alles is stil niemand wil zeg.. alle soldaten komen in actie ze hebben blijk baar een bericht gekregen.  
en... rkghrtksgg'' de verbinding is verbroken o ik krijg net te horen dat belgie ook helemaal afgesloten is.  
u hoort meer hier over in het latenieuws.

het late nieuws  
luksenburg is nu ook helemaal af gesloten het gebied rond het af gesloten gebiet raakt helemaal leeg iedereen  
vlucht in de veronderstelling dat er nog meer stukken hellemaal af gesloten worden. er gaan weer andere geruchten  
rond bijforbeeld dat er aliens zijn geland en de aarde gaan verooveren. en nog steets word er niks gezecht,  
wat we wel weten is dat er vlak voor het afsluiten van nederland, belgie en luksenburg een spoed bericht  
van america naar nederland ging. wat we ook weten is dat de hele FBI naar nederland is vertroken.


End file.
